Becoming A Mockingbird
by kiki1592
Summary: Takes places directly after TKAM. Scout is thrust into a whole new adventure and learns a few thngs when she meets a new friend, Lily Cunningham. There's Dill, Jem, Atticus, Aunty, Cal, Boo, Heck Tate, and more characters from the original. Rated T.


Hey, guys

**Hey, guys. I normally only write in Maximum Ride, but I just finished To Kill A Mockingbird in school and LOVED it. So then, as always, inspiration hit me. Actually I attacked. Here you guys go.**

Becoming A Mockingbird

Chapter 1

"Scout!" Atticus called from the front porch. I turned and looked at him from my spot leaning against the mailbox. I had been writing a letter to Dill. I looked back at what was written on my piece of plain white paper.

"I'll be right there!" Dill hadn't been told yet about what had happened only 3 days ago. I quickly reread my letter.

Dear Dill,

You won't believe it! Me and Jem met Boo Radley! He saved Jem when Bob Ewell attacked us. Bob's dead now though. Jem broke his left arm. I'll tell you every detail when you come this summer. Who knows, maybe you'll get to meet him too.

Love Always,

Scout

I got up and carried my writing and supplies into the dinner table. Jem sat there, sad looking since he had to stay in the house. Atticus said his arm would heal faster that way. I sat down and Calpurnia pushed a plate of chicken in front of my nose. I pushed it away.

"No thanks, Cal. Can I just have the vegetables?" I asked, she felt my forehead like I was sick.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay, Scout?" Atticus wiped the meat form my plate and handed it back to me.

"Yessir, we were learning about vegetarians in school today, though, and I want to be one." I explained. He nodded, Atticus always understood of what I wanted to do.

"Scout, you need meat." Jem began, tearing some chicken from his fried drum stick.

"No, no. This may be good for Jean Louise, maybe she'll learn something." Aunty said. I was surprised, she never agreed with me, even if I was doing the right thing.

"I don't like being called Jean Louise!" I said as calmly as I could to her. Aunt Alexandra had moved in over a year ago and I don't think she'll ever move out.

"Scout, please be nice. We have to talk to you, anyway." Atticus said. I didn't like the look on his face and it made me nervous to see Aunty smiling the way she was.

"Scout, your father and I think that it's time you learn to be a lady. There's a manner school not far from here and your going to be going to school there from now on." I stared at Atticus in horror and disbelief. How could he do this to me? Didn't he know that I didn't want to be a lady? I wanted to grow up and marry Dill, just the way I was.

"What? Atticus, this isn't fair. You can't send me away!" I was almost in tears. Jem was looking from me to Atticus to Aunt Alexandra, a look of fear on his face.

"Why are you sending Scout away? For how long?" He asked, stopping his fork mid bite.

Atticus said that I'd be away until mid-June, and then I was coming home for the summer. Come fall, I'd return to the school again.

Later that night, I closed the door joining Jem and mine's room and cried. I couldn't believe Atticus was sending me away. To learn to be a proper young lady none the less.

"Scout, you okay?" Jem poked into my room. I hastily dried my eyes and nodded. He came over a wrapped his uninjured arm over my shoulders. I let all my tears out on his shoulder. It was for Bob Ewell, and Boo who we hadn't seen in 3 days, Dill, and this new school.

Later, I fell asleep and woke up long after the sun had risen. Grudgingly, I trudged out to the kitchen and plopped into one of the well worn chairs.

"Well, look who finally woke up, Mister Jem!" Cal said and pushed a plate of cold eggs in front of me. I ate them and silently thanked God that it was Saturday. Then, I went back to my room and began to pack my things. I wasn't going to any reform school, I'd run away. Unfortunately, I was caught trying to sneak out the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Atticus asked me, blocking the light from my view.

"Oh, just going to visit Dill." I nonchalantly said. He set me down on his lap and put my suitcase next to the chair.

"Why were you going to visit Dill?" Atticus pulled on my chin so I was looking up at him. I shrugged.

"Just miss him." That was all an explanation I was ready to give him.

"Are you sure that's all?" Uh oh, his dangerous question. I knew Atticus meant business whenever he said that.

"No. I don't wanna go to that school. You're only sending me there 'cause Aunt Alexandra wants me to go." I said, ashamed of myself but not lying.

"No, I want you to become a beautiful young lady." Atticus said. I pointed out that I'd be beautiful even if I didn't learn proper grammar. He shook his head in submission and sent me to my room to unpack.

The next few days passed smoothly, like they always did. Then, that Friday I was leaving. On Thursday, Aunt Alexandra brought me shopping.

"Try this one on dear." Aunt Alexandra said setting another dress on my pile. This one was pink and frilly. The others were purple or green or blue or yellow and frilly. I tried them on anyway. Aunty muttered something about 'filling out nicely.' We ended up buying 10 dresses, all disgustingly in fashion. Then the next day, Jem stayed home and rode with me and Atticus to my new school.

I sat, looking out the window, into the fitting rain. Of course it rained the day I left Maycomb, everybody was sad. Jem was sniffling, but I couldn't tell if it was because he would miss me or a cold coming on. Atticus would smile sadly at me in the rear view mirror every now and then.

Atticus and Jem helped me bring my new clothes to my room on the second floor and change into one of the less frilly dresses.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Kim. I'll be Jean Louise's teacher for the remainder of the semester." A lady with white gloves said, holding her hand out to Atticus then Jem then me. She was pretty, thin, and I predicted that she had a sweet beau who wanted to get married. Her blonde hair complemented her hazel colored eyes and tan complexion. Her skin was clear and I couldn't see any marks that could turn out to be signs of a werewolf or vampire.

**Sorry for the bad ending, but I have school tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this and I'd like some feedback form you all. **


End file.
